Relation
by Titiff
Summary: Une série de one-shot sur la relation entre Ichigo et les Vizards. C'est la façon dont j'imagine leur relation et la façon dont ils interagissent ensembles. Commence après la défaite d'Aizen. Rated T pour le langage par sécurité.
1. Soirée

**Soirée **

**ou **

**Comment se retrouver dans la merde en une leçon par les hommes Vizard.**

* * *

**Warning :** Le manga n'est pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo-sama ! Dommage sinon beaucoup de choses aurait été différente…

Première publication alors soyez gentils s'il vous plaît !

* * *

**Se passe entre la guerre d'hiver et l'arc des Fullbrings. Ichigo n'a pas ces pouvoirs.**

Les Vizard avaient décidés d'aller chercher leur plus jeune membre pour sortir s'amuser. Après tout le pauvre avait perdus ces pouvoirs en les sauvant tous et avait accompli leurs vengeances, lui remonter le moral était la moindre des choses ! Arrivé chez lui sous les habituelles disputent entre Shinji et Hiyori, Mashiro toque à la porte et une petite fille brune en tenue de sport leur ouvrit la porte et les détailla en fronçant les sourcils, elle se retourna et cria en repartant :

« ICHI-NII ! Y'as des gens bizarres à la porte c'est pour toi ! »

« ET POURQUOI LES GENS BIZARRES SONT FORCEMENT POUR MOI ?! »

« QUI C'EST QU'T'APPELLE BIZARRES TOI ?! TU VEUX TE BATTRE ? »

« Hiyori calme toi, s'en prendre à la sœur de Ichigo n'est pas une bonne façon de débuter la soirée… et elle est plus jeune que toi alors se serait pas très mature de ta part ! Quoi qu'en fait c'est que tu te cherche une amie ! »

Cette remarque valu à Shinji un grand coup de sandale et le mur se prit Kensei qui avait osé rire à cause de la remarque de Mashiro : « C'est dingue comme elle ressemble à son frère quand elle fronce les sourcils ! »).

Ichigo qui était entre temps arrivé devant la porte tomba sur une bien étrange scène : Hiyori et Shinji en train de se battre, Kensei contre le mur qui se frottait le ventre avec Mashiro, Love et Rose qui riaient et Hachigen et Lisa qui regardaient la scène indifférent.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'vous foutez là vous ?! »

Il se prit lui aussi un coup de sandale par une petite naine blonde à couette qui lui hurlait d'être « plus poli avec les gens qui venaient le voir dans leur merveilleuse générosité », ce qui amena une nouvelle bagarre avec Shinji.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant son père pleurer « MASAKI ! Notre fils est un délinquant ! Il fréquente des gens bizarres ! » tout en se jetant sur le poster commémoratif de sa femme que le jeune roux réagi, il se retourna sous les yeux curieux de tout les Vizard et encastra son père dans un mur en criant « TAIS-TOI FACE DE CHEVRE ! ».

Cette fois ce fut les Vizard qui restèrent surpris de cette scène au combien habituelle chez les Kurosaki, ils ne purent que se demander s'ils n'étaient pas tombés chez les fous mais Rose fit remarquer que ça expliquait pourquoi l'ancien shinigami était aussi brute et résistant. Ichigo se rapprocha de nouveau de la porte avant de leur faire remarquer :

« Si vous restaient là vous aller prendre racine ! Et puis vous allait traumatiser les voisins… »

Un (ou plusieurs soyons généreux) coup de sandale plus tard, les Vizard arrivèrent (ENFIN !) à lui expliquait la raison de leurs venues :

« On va aller faire un tour à Tokyo pour s'amuser et tu viens avec nous ! »

« Kensei ! On demande pas comme ça ! Ecoute : TOI, CHANGE TES FRINGUES, RAMENE TOI, BOUGE ! »

« ET TU CROIS QUE C'EST MIEUX PEUT-ETRE ?! »

Afin d'éviter le massacre du jardin et d'attiser les rumeurs sur sa famille, Ichigo fila se changer et sortie de la maison après avoir (re)lancé son père dans le salon.

Ils se rendirent à Tokyo et tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que les filles ne veuillent entrer dans cet endroit bizarre, il avait été le seul à protester car les autres garçons s'étaient écrasés devant les regards mi suppliant, mi menaçant des anciennes vices-capitaines.

AH ils étaient beaux les forts et puissants ex-officiers !

* * *

En rentrant chez lui plusieurs heures plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que jouer les choristes dans un bar karaoké **GAI **n'était pas sa définition d'une soirée amusante !

Il se demanda comment il allait expliquer les bleus qui apparaissaient dût au coup de pied des filles…

En même temps fallait bien que quelqu'un leur dise que chanter la danse des canards avec leurs voix supra aigus c'était merdique et qu'elles faisaient peur à tout le monde en les frappant comme ça !

* * *

Merci de votre lecture !

Je publierai un autre one-shot rapidement et tous commentaires (positifs ou non) est acceptés !


	2. Cinéma

**Cinéma **

**Ou**

**Comment se faire remarquer par tout le monde quand on voulait être discret ?**

**Warning** : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sama et Death Note à Tsugumi Ōba. Je ne fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire et de toute façon personne ne l'achèterais !

Deuxième one-shot qui suit le premier de quelque semaine.

**Se passe entre la guerre d'hiver et l'arc des Fullbrings.**

* * *

**POV Ichigo :**

Je m'étais fait avoir …

…Encore…

On pourrait penser qu'après le bar gai j'aurais été plus prudent… mais non, j'étais à une avant-première du plus grand cinéma du pays avec les Vizard!

Le point positif, et le seul d'ailleurs, c'est que ça pourrait être pire mais bon pour une avant-première c'est quand même horrible, je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois que des regards noirs dans notre direction.

J'explique :

-Lisa, Mashiro, Love et Rose pleuraient très, TRES bruyamment sur nos épaules et je me suis même demandé à quelques reprises s'ils n'étaient pas en train de s'étouffer.

-Hiyori s'était accaparée tout les pop-corn et faisaient des commentaires loin d'être discret.

-Hachigen était définitivement le plus intelligent d'entre nous : dès qu'il s'était assis, il s'était endormi.

-Et nous, c'est-à-dire Shinji, Kensei et moi, n'avons que nos yeux pour pleurer (de désespoir) mais comme ça serais pas viril alors on se contente de ronger nos freins.

J'échangeais un coup d'œil avec mes deux camarades d'infortunes avant de sortir des mouchoirs pour les quatre cons qui mouillaient nos fringues, heureusement que Hiyori m'avait dit de prendre un stock parce que sinon j'aurais jamais pensé en avoir besoin, en tout cas pas pour ce film là ! Je soupirais en attendant la fin du calvaire et dire qu'il y avait encore les interviews des acteurs et du réalisateur après mais ça sa devrait aller. Heureusement que les Vizard était riches et que Shinji avait eu l'intelligence de prendre des places VIP autrement la sécurité nous aurait fait dégager à coup de pompes et comme on a le sang chaud, ça aurait était saignant ! Au moins ça aurait été un plus intéressant que ce qu'on subi actuellement…

J'aidai les deux hommes à raccompagner tout le monde dans leur planque, ils avaient tellement pleurés qu'ils ne voyaient plus devant eux et Hiyori avait trop mangée. Elle dormait sur mon épaule tandis que de l'autre je soutenais Hachigen qui était encore à moitié endormis. Shinji portait Lisa et Mashiro et Kensei, le plus costaud, soutenait les deux garçons. Après les avoir mis au lit tout les six, on se réunit dans la salle principale et Kensei me tendis une bière que je pris de bonne grâce, le chef officieux des Vizard se joint à nous et ne pus s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

« Il y'a vraiment qu'eux pour pleurer de rire devant la version film de Death Note ! »

« Ouais mais en même temps t'as vu la tête de ces ''Shinigamis'' ? Heureusement qu'on ressemble pas à ça… enfin sauf Mayuri ! Ils avaient une gueule de hollow... »

« Shirosaki c'est reconnu dans l'un d'eux en fait… Il était content et il à même espéré faire du cinéma ! Enfin jusqu'à qu'il comprenne que c'était une ''fille'' !»

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième plus court mais j'ai beaucoup rit en l'écrivant.

Laissez des commentaires svp ( vous supplie à genoux sur sa chaise *-*)


	3. Sentiments

**Sentiments**

**Ou**

**Comment apprendre des choses qui font pleurer les chaumières tout en restants viril.**

* * *

**Warning** : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

Après l'arc Fullbring, quand Ichigo va à la Soul Society pour chercher le corps de Ginjô.

* * *

Le Capitaine-commandant prévint Ichigo que la préparation du corps risquait de prendre un moment. Les capitaines se demandaient tous se qui poussait Ichigo à faire une telle demande, Kensei s'approcha du jeune shinigami remplaçant pour lui poser la question et il obtint une réponse pour le moins énigmatique :

« C'est pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Félicitation pour ton poste ! »

Kensei décida de ne pas insister et bougonna « ouais enfin j'l'ai juste récupéré quoi comme Shinji »

« Et les autres ils vont comment ? Ils font quoi ? »

Shinji décidé de se mêler à la conversation que tout le monde écoutait :

« Mashiro m'a suivit en tant que vice-capitaine honoraire et les autres veulent éviter autant que possible de remettre les pieds ici, ils préfèrent le monde réel. »

« Et ça se passe bien ici alors ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ! T'as réutilisé tes pouvoirs de hollow ou pas ? »

Suite à cette question tous les officiers présents tendirent l'oreille, ce qui passa complètement inaperçu au trois Vizard trop plongés dans leur conversation.

« Non mais je sais qu'il est là, il fait des commentaires à longueur de journée, j'ai du mal à dormir, Zangetsu en rajoute donc j'ai des migraines monstres et j'peux même pas aller dans mon monde intérieur pour leur dire de ce taire parce qu'il y a l'albinos qui m'en empêche. »

« Amène-toi un petit combat devrait calmer tout ça. »

« Pourquoi tu m'aide ? »!

« La ferme et bouge ! »

« Ouais arrête de poser des questions à la con ! »

Kensei prévint discrètement Mashiro et les autres Vizard du monde réel, tandis que tous les autres capitaines et vices-capitaines suivirent le mouvement. Ils arrivèrent au terrain d'entrainement de la 9ème et Ichigo se plaça au centre face à Kensei, Shinji se mit au bord du terrain pour intervenir au cas où et tout les autres se mirent sur une plateforme en hauteur pour pouvoir tout voir et tout entendre.

Les trois Vizard discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, quand le plus jeune s'aperçut qu'il ressentait des reiatsus familier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Je croyais qu'ils voulaient pas trop venir ici ? »

« J'les ais prévenus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ferme là et arrête de poser des questions ça me saoule ! »

Tout les Vizard se rassemblèrent sur le terrain et de partagèrent les dernières nouvelles et les potins. Ichigo décida de leur dire quelque chose qui le taraudait depuis un moment :

« Merci de m'avoir donné de votre reiatsu pour que je puisse récupérer mes pouvoirs. »

Tous à leur manière lui assurèrent que ce n'était rien (ça allait du coup de sandale au haussement d'épaule en passant par les phrases de politesse ou les tentatives de ventes de magasines pornos…), jusqu'à ce que le roux ne pose une question qui jeta un blanc.

« Mais… Pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

Ce fut Hiyori toujours douce et délicate qui lui répondit :

« Sois gentils et arrête de poser des question à la con ! *»

« Laisse! il à bien le droit de savoir… »

« Tu parles de quoi Lisa ? »

« Je ne répondrais que si tu m'achètes les derniers magasines que j'ai là : il y en a 30. Si tu veux j'te fais une réduction de 5% ! »

« Mais arrêtes d'essayer de me refiler tes cochonneries, perverse ! »

Shinji décida de couper court à la dispute qui commençait à s'envenimer :

« Yo, idiot, tu voulais pas des réponses ? alors arrêtes de piailler et écoute moi! (prenant un ton de conteur) Lorsque l'on à été hollowifier par le traitre, on à dût apprendre à maitriser de nouveaux pouvoirs. On avait tous été trahis, poignardé dans le dos par des gens en qui on avait confiance. On avait la haine contre les shinigamis et les nobles d'être aussi… (jette un coup d'œil vers la plate-forme où se trouve le reste des officiers avant de regarder Ichigo avec un air entendus). Enfin, on s'est juré qu'à partir de maintenant on ne ferait plus confiance à personne d'autre qu'à nous et de ne jamais se trahir mutuellement. Que maintenant on était une nouvelle race, une nouvelle espèce et c'est comme ça que notre groupe des Vizard est né. »

Love empêcha Ichigo de parler en le bâillonnant et continua :

« Ce que tu dois comprendre c'est qu'on été seul contre tout le monde et on à réaliser qu'on été une famille, grande, bizarre et dysfonctionnelle ok! Mais une famille. Et maintenant, comme tu est aussi un Vizard tu appartient à cette famille, t'es le petit frère qui fait pleins de conneries, qui fonce tête la première dans les embrouilles sans rien savoir et qu'on doit aider et on le fera! Parce que t'es notre frère même si certains ne l'admettent pas (regard explicite vers quelque membre de la fratrie). »

Ichigo bien que touché par ces mots tenta de garder la face en ronchonnant :

« Ouais, du moment que vous vous mêlez pas de ma vie privée ça iras… »

Mais personnes ne fut dupe au vu des rougeurs ornant les joues du jeune Vizard et de son sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher correctement. Kensei, dans un élan de solidarité masculine, lui vint en aide en rappelant qu'il été pas là pour dégouliner d'émotion mais pour s'entraîner.

* * *

Les officiers restaient à l'écart n'avaient rien perdus de la conversation, Kenpachi grogna que s'ils étaient pas aussi bon combattant ils feraient pitié à geindre comme ça. Les vices capitaines regardaient le combat avec des yeux admiratifs, un magnifique mélange de sonido, shunpô, technique de kendô plus acrobatiques les une que les autres, technique de combat à main nue qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus et pouvoirs de hollow valsaient sur le terrain d'entrainement au point où même les capitaines se mirent à poussaient des sifflements respectueux en commentant le combat.

Cependant le Capitaine-commandant et Kyoraku ne purent empêcher les petits pincements de cœur en repensant à la conversation et la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu aider leurs collègues et amis. Ils allaient devoir faire réaliser à ces têtes de mules (ou de hollows plutôt) qu'ils ont toujours eu des amis sur qui compter et qu'ils pouvaient de nouveaux avoir confiance dans le Goteï 13. Seuls l'ancien Conseils des 46 était à condamner, aujourd'hui les Vizards étaient des héros, des modèles et des amis.

* * *

Ichigo rentra chez lui après avoir déposé le corps chez les fullbrings et raccompagner sa ''famille'' et la vie repris son cours « habituelles » pour tous. Mais dans le Seireitei, les shinigamis eurent une petite pensée pour cette famille réunis par le cœur et le hasard.

* * *

Et voilà le nouveaux one shot qui montre bien comment j'imagine la relation entre les Vizards plus dans les gestes que dans les mots.

Review s'il vous plait (yeux suppliant #_#)


	4. Dîner

Dîner

ou

Comment sortir au restaurent entouré de personnes qui ne s'aiment pas ?

**Warning :** Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

Se passe 3 jours après la récupération du corps de Ginjô.

**POV Ichigo**

Il était 18h45 et mon père m'avait donné rendez-vous dans le salon pour 19h avec comme consigne :

"_**Sois classe mon fils! Ce soir on sort!"**_.

J'étais donc dans le salon en costard noir, chemise rouge mais pas de cravate ,faut pas pousser non plus, à attendre que mon père se pointe.

"'tain! c'est pas possible de prendre autant de temps! Une vrai fille lui!"

Enfin, mon père arriva 10 minute plus tard en costume noir avec chemise blanche et cravate assortie et bizarrement bien coiffé et barbe taillé. Le choc! Je pus voir pourquoi maman a été attiré par lui, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche :

"Mon fils est bien habillé! Je suis si fier de lui!"

Je lui grognait de se taire avant de ma diriger vers la porte, franchement si c'était pas pour ses fringues il se serait déjà pris le mur.

On est donc, **ENFIN**, parti en voiture et une demi-heure plus tard on arrivait devant le plus beau, le plus grand et le plus prestigieux restaurant de tout le Japon, le vieux riait devant mes yeux éberlués : cet idiot avait bien gardé le secret. Face de bouc passa devant et me guida vers l'entrée après avoir confié les clés au voiturier, c'était vraiment la totale beau, luxueux et impressionnant. Un serveur nous emmena devant une salle d'où sortait des éclats de voix et ouvrit la porte quand…

"**SURPRISE**"

Je fus assourdis par le hurlement, tout le Gotei 13 (les officiers et mes amis bien sûr), les Vizards et les (auto-)exilés étaient là ainsi que mes amis et alliés, car il est évidant que Ishida n'est PAS mon ami!

Tout le monde vint me féliciter, me serrer la main, me taper dans le dos (Kenpachi a failli me faire voler dans la pièce) ou m'étouffer dans leur poitrine (Matsumoto pour ceux qui aurait pas suivit) et même le vieux Yamamoto vint me féliciter.

"Je comprend pas c'est pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ni quoi que ce soit?!"

Shinji me répondit joyeusement :

"C'est pour le retour de tes pouvoirs, ô grand héros!"

"La ferme!"

Je l'avouerais pas mais je fus touché (un peu) de cet attention, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait un truc pareil pour moi. Je marmonnais des remerciements tentais de ne pas trop montrer mes joues rouges, bien qu'au ricanement de certains ce fut remarqué.

Apparemment, un placement avait été décidé parce que je fus placé en bout de table en face du vieux Yama, de mon côté se placèrent les humains et la majorité des Vizards tandis que Urahara, Tessai, mon père et Yoruichi servait de frontière jusqu'au shinigamis.

Hiyori me prévint qu'un menu unique avait été pris pour tout le monde afin de facilité les choses aux serveurs. Au cours du repas je profitais du menu plus que luxueux tout en discutant avec les Vizards, j'en appris des choses : notamment qu'ils avaient investit dans beaucoup de grande entreprises dans le monde et que ce restaurant leurs appartenaient, après réflexion je ne pus que trouver cela normal après tout ils étaient là depuis plus d'un siècle.

Je remarquais vite que les conversations se faisaient entre groupe d'un côté les shinigamis et de l'autres le reste de la tablée et que ces dits groupes ce regardait en chien de faïence. Je craignis une explosion à tout instant car autant le Gotei restait sobre, probablement un ordre de Yamamoto autant de mon côté l'alcool coulait à flot, je dois avouer avoir bu moi même une bière (ou deux je sais plût) et un verre de whiskys.

Je vis Hiyori et Mashiro mettre le feu au poudre en provoquant Toshiro, Byakuya, Mayuri et Kenpachi (les pires capitaines), Immédiatement, ces quatre répliquèrent et le reste des Vizards bondirent dans la dispute, Nanao et Hisagi se mirent aussi à régler leur compte avec eux. Mon père tenta de s'interposer avec Yoruichi mais Soi Fon et Matsumoto réagirent au quart de tour.

Bref, le repas finit sous une bataille de nourriture monstre et d'insultes pour le moins diversifiées, j'ai même pus en apprendre de nouvelle!

Je sortis de sous la table avec Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Renji et Rukia et nous nous précipitâmes vers l'extérieur en slalomant et esquivant la nouriture qui volait dans tout les sens (sauf dans celui de Yamamoto allait savoir pourquoi…). On laissait le soin aux _adultes _restants de gérer le problème.

"En fait ça c'est pas trop mal passé!"

Et dans un bel unisson nous répondîmes :

"La ferme Renji!"

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet pour la survis de Tokyo si le vieux Yama décidait d'intervenir.


	5. Décembre

**Décembre**

**ou**

**Une fin d'année vraiment bizarre !**

**Warning **: Bleach ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire! Ce génialissime manga appartient à Tite Kubo.

Je pense que vous aurait compris que je vais parler des fêtes de fin d'années alors Bonne Année 2014!

Ce situe à la fin de l'année après la récupération des pouvoirs d'Ichigo et avant l'arc des Quincy.

* * *

**POV Ichigo**

Aujourd'hui, on est dans une nouvelle année, tout du moins pour les Occidentaux, mes chers amis les Vizards (surtout notait l'ironie) avaient AB-SO-LU-MENT voulus fêter les fêtes de fin d'année!

Le réveillon c'est passé le plus tranquillement du monde au terrain d'entraînement d'Urahara. Yuzu et moi avons cuisinés (je lui est juste servis de commis), et toute la famille, Urahara, Yoruichi et les employés ont aidés pour la décoration. Bref le repas c'était déroulé dans le calme et la bonne humeur si l'on retire le fait que Renji est passé s'incruster au dessert.

Le lendemain j'avais été invité à faire la fête dans les règles avec les fous furieux, je désigne les Vizards! Donc j'y vais et à ma grande surprise, toute la cachette est décoré dans de magnifique décoration, un sapin de près de 6m de haut dans un coin, une grande table fut mise pour tout le monde, en un mot : le CHOC!

Remis de mon émotion, je fus guidé sans délicatesse par Hiyori vers la partie dortoir ou elle me largua avec un paquet dans les mains. Quand je me suis retourné j'ai vu les airs compatissant des autres garçons et là, je vous assure, les termes panique et hyperventilation sont trop faibles pour décrire ce que j'ai ressentis! Quand fut l'heure du repas, j'étais habillé dans un smoking rouge et blanc et Lisa m'avait sauté dessus pour me fixer des bois de rennes sur la tête avec un kido! Bon, au moins je n'étais pas en lutin ou en Père Noël !

Le repas fut excellent, foie gras, caviar, magret de canard, champagne… le meilleur de la gastronomie dans une ambiance détendue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux (oui j'avais pensé à en amener pour tout le monde!), j'ai eu un instant l'espoir fou que les cadeaux serait aussi normal que le repas mais ont parle quand même des Vizards, le groupe de dingues!

Étant le plus jeune j'ouvris les cadeaux en premier et je tiquais fortement en voyant que parmi les versions originales signés de Shakespeare ou un magnifique sabre ressemblant comme deux goutte d'eau à mon bankai, s'était glissés quelques instruments classés X ou MA au choix! Bref tout le monde ouvrit ses cadeaux et mirent de coté les magasines et objets interdits au -18 ans saufs certains…

Je finis par rentrer chez moi en milieux d'après midi après avoir promis d'être là pour le 31 Décembre à 8h du matin, suite à cette superbe soirée je n'étais pas particulièrement inquiet, grosse erreur, j'aurais dut être plus avertit ou au moins réceptifs au regard et sourire explicite de… tous en fait!

J'arrivais donc parfaitement détendus le 31, j'avais une demi heure d'avance tout allais bien, j'entrais et là, là ce fut un véritable capharnaüm, ils étaient tous entrain de courir dans tous les sens! Rien d'inquiétant jusque là, faut bien préparer la fête! Kensei me repéra et m'entraîna vers les cuisines où je devais préparer toutes les 30 recettes pour ce soir plus le repas de midi, Mashiro et Lisa me servirait d'assistante. Abasourdit par la tache je me dépêchais de regarder les recettes et de confier à Lisa le soin de préparer la salades et les sandwichs du midi tandis que Mashiro et moi allions réaliser pas moins de 10 apéritifs, 10 entrés, le plat, le trou Normand, et les 10 desserts, heureusement on n'avaient pas à s'occuper des fromages!

Quand tous fut prêt vers les 19 h 30, je fut tirés de la cuisine et expédiait sans cérémonie dans les dortoirs pour prendre une douche et mettre le costume qu'on m'avait collait fort indélicatement dans les bras, heureusement cette fois la veste était noire et la chemise blanche. Lavé, habillé, Lisa rentra pour me coiffé et je dut, suite à un kido numéro 85 et à la complicité d'Hachigen, me soumettre à la torture de la coupe de cheveux et du gel (j'étais bien coiffé mais je ne compte pas lui dire! Jamais!).

Comme la dernière fois le repas ce déroula sans problème et nous eûmes finit à 11h, vint maintenant une partie que je craignais la partie danse et jeu en attendant les douze coups de minuits. Après quelques jeux inoffensifs dont j'ignore et le nom et l'utilité comme passé sous un bâton toujours plus bas ou attraper une pomme avec la bouche… vint le moment de se souhaiter la bonne année et d'ouvrir le champagne et les alcools plus forts!

J'ai beau essayer je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il c'est passé après! Mais à ma très grande honte je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin recourt de chantilly et de chocolat avec écrit sur le torse ''une bonne fraise'' et horrifié je me rendis compte que j'étais un string léopard! Heureusement, si je puis dire, nous étions tous dans des états pitoyables si bien que je réussis à m'éclipser avant que tous le monde ne se réveilles (j'ai pris des photos pour du chantage!) !

Je ne passerais plus jamais un Nouvel An avec eux!

FI-NI!

(Enfin je dis ça tout le temps et j'y retourne bien après)

* * *

Review please!

Désolé pour l'attente mais je voulais essayer un nouveaux style d'écriture!

J'espère que vous avez aimés!


End file.
